1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to spinal stabilization devices, and more particularly to a compliant interbody fusion device with deployable bone anchors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spinal fusion implants typically having projections that can be deployed after the implant has been inserted into the disc space and are used to stabilize the human spine. A problem with the conventional spinal fusion implants is that they are static in size. This poses various problems with their use and/or implantation. As a result, nerves may become pinched, causing pain that radiates into other parts of the body and instability in the vertebrae.
To overcome this, spinal decompression and fusion procedures can be augmented with bone or implants being inserted between the vertebral bodies and held in place with pedicle screws. This disrupts the normal biomechanics of the spine while correcting the instability. Fusion, while correcting the instability, can also cause adjacent disc disease. Also, generally the conventional interbody designs are non-complaint or do not have deployable bone anchors that can be opened after insertion to aid ease of implantation.
These standard devices are also more prone to subsidence and may contribute to adjacent disc disease. Moreover, these devices generally do not help in restoring the normal biomechanics of the thoraco-lumbar spine. In conjunction with a dynamic rod/screw system or stand-alone, the device may not reduce the chances of adjacent disk disease.